Solo mirame
by Pau.chan-Nyan
Summary: Karkat estaba aburrido, mucho. Así que iba a fastidiar a su vecina, pero nunca le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que terminaría dándose cuenta de dos cosas: Que estaba enamorado y que tenia una erección. Humanstuck!
1. Chapter 1

Y Karkat estaba aburrido y no quería seguir escribiendo. Estaba sentado frente la computadora, pero sin poder usarla. Tenía que terminar la tarea, pero su cerebro no daba más. Y también tenía flojera. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su vecina, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Quizás si miraba por la ventana la vería sobre su cama con su laptop en las piernas, y tal vez podrían hablar un rato.

Pensó en que sentiría la chica por él, y recordó cuando la conoció. El quedo enamorado a primera vista de él y ella lo odiaba. Y luego se hicieron mejores amigos, o algo así, gracias a un fic que escribió Karkat. La chica es otaku y siempre estaba revisando Fanciction a ver que encontraba, y se enamoró de un escritor – alias carcinoGeneticist- por su forma de escribir, efímera y dulce. Luego le quito el celular a Karkat para joderlo, y descubrió que él era carcinoGeneticist. Y así comenzó su hermosa amistad.

Así que después de tener muchos flashbacks, decidió molestarla un poco. Se levantó d la silla y se dirigió a la ventana –que por cierto ocupaba casi toda la pared-. Y ella estaba allí, sentada en su cama con la laptop en las piernas. Karkat se fijó en su perfil, sus cabellos y sus brazos. Hubiera pasado horas así si ella no se hubiese movido.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Al momento cerró la laptop y la puso lejos de ella. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez sonrojándose un poco. Apenada, sonrió a el vacío de su cuarto, mientras sus manos bajaban pesadamente hacia el botón de sus shorts. Se removió un poco incomoda al bajarse lo pantaloncillos hasta los tobillos.

Karkat sabía que no debía estar viendo eso, tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que iba a suceder. O de lo que la chica iba a hacer.

Con lentitud tortuosa, las manos femeninas abarcaron toda la piel que había entre sus senos y sus piernas. Luego las dirijo hacia su panties. Acaricio delicadamente esa zona, mientras Karkat luchaba consigo mismo pensando que debía alejarse de la ventana. Ella se iba a hacer "eso", y él no sabía no podía dejar de mirarla.

Pensó en las cortinas turquesas y rojas, ¿porque no las había cerrado? Realmente se sentía muy indecente verla a ella, y saber que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

* * *

Ehhh, quien sera nuestra pervertida vecina?

Siendo sincera, no quería mantener en el anonimato a la protagonista, fue algo que paso cuando escribía. Luego me dio fastidio cambiar el fic y poner el nombre... Pero creo que es muy evidente quien es...!

Es muy porno, o no mucho? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que tengo dudas... Me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece!


	2. Chapter 2

Sep, disfrutaba ver a Terezi, demasiado. Sabía lo que iba a hacer ella, pero no sabía lo que iba a hacer el. ¿Cerrar las cortinas o disfrutar del espectáculo…?

Pero pensó poco, porque Terezi había llevado una de sus manos a su entrepierna y la otra a sus senos. Su respiración se había acelerado.

Olvido todo, en donde estaba, como se llamaba. Vio que se subía la camisa, Terezi no llevaba sostén debajo de ella, por lo que obtuvo una buena vista de lo que había abajo.

Alzo la cadera, mientras se quitaba la ropa interior. Llevo una mano hacia su libido, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Comenzó el vaivén de sus manos, trabajando hacia arriba y abajo.

El olor a sexo le pego fuerte a Karkat, y sintió la incomodidad dentro de sus pantalones.

Terezi aumento el ritmo rápidamente, disfrutando cada vez más. Jadeo, ahora no se iba a detener. Las palabras '_más, quiero mucho más' _golpeaban fuerte en la cabeza de la chica.

Karkat se acercó involuntariamente a la ventana, manchándola con el aliento pesado que salía de su boca abierta.

Temblaba por el placer. Arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca y gimió:

—Mhhg — Pego más la cabeza a la almohada.

Trago mientras varias corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Jadeo, abrumada. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, viendo hacia la ventana. Luego vio atreves de la ventana. Vio a Karkat.

He hizo lo impensable.

Le dedico una sonrisa débil.

En vez de entrar en pánico y cerrar las ventanas, o hacer alguna otra cosa estúpida como esa. Gritarle a Karkat que era un inmoral, sucio y pervertido. Pero no hizo eso, y Karkat, coño, él no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

Así que ella decidió dedicarle completamente el espectáculo a él. Solo a él, gimiendo su nombre.

—Kar-Karkat...

Dejo de contenerse. Soltó los suspiros que no salían de su garganta, los que guardaba solo para él, el chico que estaba frente a la ventana.

Y Karkat lo oyó, todo. Oyó su nombre adornado con jadeos. Y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna

La calentura de su cuerpo había aumentado. Por muchas razones, como que le chico que le gustaba la miraba mientras se daba placer a sí misma.

El momento por el cual Terezi había estado sufriendo tanto tiempo casi llegaba. Un gemido gutural, salió de su garganta y se alargó un poco. Las piernas le temblaban, mucho. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, no quería que todos los vecinos la oyeran. Solo uno.

Jadeo, recuperando el aire lentamente. Ambos lo hicieron.

Karkat salió de su estupor y cerro la cortina. Camino con paso rápido, sin saber a dónde iría. Pensó bien, y decidió ir al baño. A arreglar algunas cosas. Con su amiguito.

* * *

Es mierda. Es pura mierda. Dure como cuatrocientosquienientos bilones de días, salio esta mierda. No se escribir porno.,..


End file.
